Koopa Bros.
The Koopa Bros. are four Koopa Troopas that work for Bowser. Their names are Red Ninjakoopa, Black Ninjakoopa, Yellow Ninjakoopa, and Green Ninjakoopa. Red is their leader. Paper Mario The Koopa Bros. are ninjakoopas, and are always trying to look cool. Bowser assigned them to guard the first Star Spirit, Eldstar. They held him prisoner at their fortress. They also began enslaving Bob-ombs not affiliated with the Koopa Troop, working them extremely hard. One of them, Bombette, couldn't take any more of this and exploded next to the Koopa Bros. They imprisoned her in the prison cell of their fortress, and did the same to the other Bob-ombs to prevent a Bob-omb rebellion. Mario entered their fortress. Black saw him arrive and ran off to tell Red, the leader. Green locked up some of the keys in the fortress, and ran when Mario arrived. Yellow set a trap for Mario by setting a fake ? Block to send Mario falling down a trapdoor to the prison cell. There he and his partners met Bombette, who blew up a wall to the cell, revealing a way out (which Bombette did not know about until now). Eventually they reached the top of the fortress. The Koopa Bros. opened fire on them with Bill Blasters, but Mario defeated the Bill Blasters and entered another room, where the Koopa Bros. got into a tank that resembled Bowser, while pretending that they were actually Bowser. Mario defeated them, breaking the tank into pieces and sending it falling into the prison cell below. The Koopa Bros. then fought Mario themselves, but were defeated, and fell over the edge, falling into the recently patched up prison cell. It seemed they would remain there forever, but they were set free sometime later (not too long after, if Mario returns they are missing from the cell). When Mario was going through Bowser's Castle, the Koopa Bros. were the defense for the third guard door of Bowser's castle. They increased their power and became the Super Ultra Mighty Koopa Bros. the Great. Before they could fight Mario, however, Jr. Troopa arrived and defeated the Koopa Bros., sending them flying. It is unknown if they survived. They appear in the credits parade, riding a car resembling the Bowser tank. Four Bob-ombs walk up to them and explode, burning them all. Battle The Koopa Bros. each have 5 HP, 1 ATK, and 1 DEF. They start out on top of each other. If Mario and his partner have both attacked already to finish the battle, it will be the Koopa Bros.'s turn. If only one has attacked to finish the Bowser tank, it will be the other's turn. They can be knocked over if hit enough times, but one hit from Bombette's Bomb attack will knock them over instantly, making her the obvious choice for this fight. Once knocked over, they will be on their backs, and can be attacked like regular Koopa Troopas. Eventually they will get back up. They can jump on top of each other again. While on top of each other, they can do a spin attack. The damage it inflicts is equal to the amount of Koopa Bros. doing the attack. Trivia *The Koopa Bros. are based off the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *The way Jr. Troopa defeats them is nearly identical to the way Mario destroys enemies with a Star in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. Category:Evil team Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Paper Mario bosses Category:Minions Category:Koopa Troop Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Presumed deceased